


Week of Thanks, Day 3 - The Food Shop

by shenala



Series: Stucky thanksgiving [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve need to go food shopping for Thanksgiving. What could go wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky thanksgiving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Week of Thanks, Day 3 - The Food Shop

"Steve. Steve. Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." 

The demanding yet hushed voice was paired with prodding fingers, nudging Steve out of his warm, relaxed sleep. 

"What, Buck?" the blonde grumbled, eyes resolutely screwed shut as he burrowed further into his pillow, flapping a hand at the insistent poking at his ribs. 

Bucky flopped back onto the bed with a dramatic whine before yanking the pillow out from underneath Steve's head and, yep here it comes Steve thought, whacking him with it. 

Striking like a coiled cobra, Steve snatched the pillow out of Bucky's hands as the brunet went in for another hit, pulling both it and him into Steve's chest with a thump. "Why are you being such a bully, Barnes?" he growled.

Responding with a bright grin and a swift kiss to the underside of Steve's chin, Bucky was quick to wiggle loose from Steve's grasp and hop out of bed, before throwing clothes at the blonde's head. "You gotta get up Stevie, we need to go shopping." 

With a whine, Steve pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled petulantly, "it's still dark outside Bucky." 

"It's late-November, we have like 9 hours of "daylight" and most of that is gloomy clouds. Now c'mon soldier, up and at 'em" was the curt reply as the former-Sergeant stalked out of the room decisively. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Showered, dressed and caffeinated, the pair climbed into the truck and headed towards their favoured store, shopping list grasped tightly in Bucky's hand as Steve drove. 

"Right" Bucky flicked his list commandingly as they stood with their cart inside the entrance, "are we clear on what we need?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Shut up Stevie" Bucky laughed, flicking the blonde's ear in retaliation, "wanna do it together or split up?"

Gasping dramatically for effect despite the huge grin across his face, Steve grabbed Bucky's sleeve and clung tightly, "No splitting up, someone might kidnap me."

Bucky snorted as he laughed fondly at his husband, "such an idiot, come on then."

Now their list wasn't a long one, it comprised of:  
-a turkey big enough for 20 people, two of whom were super-soldiers plus an actual god, not to mention Clint.. okay so maybe more than 1 turkey  
-vegetables of all kinds  
-ingredients for apple pie  
-ingredients for gravy that they didn't already have.

So no, not a long list, but this was the day before Thanksgiving and despite their early start they were far from the only people in the store. So Steve had to negotiate his way around 3 elderly women to grab some apples, and Bucky had to weave through a gaggle of pushchairs to reach the carrots and parsnips, but for the most part, they ticked things off the list without a hitch. Until the turkey that is.

See, Bucky had done the math, and with 20 people (two of which were super-soldiers, plus one very real god, and Clint) he'd worked out that for everyone to have enough to eat, and for there still to be leftovers for Steve's traditional disgusting Thanksgiving leftover medley sandwich the day after, they were going to need two 20lb turkeys. 

The problem? Well, as he stood in front of the display, one of those open-top ones that come up to sort of hip height that you reach into, he could only see two 20lb turkeys and they were nestled into the furthest corner, right at the bottom. 

Bucky considered his options for a second, before sharing a glance with Steve and nodding decisively and saying, "I'm going in." 

Which was how James Buchanan Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, the most feared assassin ever known, got stuck upside down surrounded by dead poultry, his feet sticking up the air, while his husband gasped with laughter behind him. 

"Steve!" he wailed, wiggling to try and get himself upright, but unable to find anything to grip with either hand, only losing his balance further when one of the turkeys underneath his knees moved. 

Shaking himself out of his hysterics, Steve grasped Bucky by the ankles and pulled, stopping when the brunet shouted out "wait, let me grab these turkeys then pull.. okay, go!" and with one strong yank, both man and birds crashed backwards into Steve with a shriek. 

"You alright Buck?" Steve asked, lips wobbling as he tried to tamp down the laughter building in his chest again as he smoothed down Bucky's crazy hair. 

"Shut up Rogers" came the sulky response, as the turkeys were unceremoniously thrown into the cart, "stupid birds. Take me home, husband."

"Yes, husband" Steve grinned, tugging Bucky in for a quick kiss before steering them towards the checkout. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until they were sitting at home on the sofa, soothing Bucky's turkey-related trauma with hot cocoa that the brunet sat up with a jerk, almost spilling his drink, "Shit! We forgot to buy bacon for the turkey and pigs in blankets... fuck we forgot sausages... Steve!" the brunet whined as he slumped into the blonde's side and buried his face into Steve's neck. 

With a soothing hand on Bucky's back, Steve set down his own mug to grab his phone, firing off a quick text and getting an almost instantaneous reply, "Tony says they'll be here within the hour." 

"Thank god for Tony Stark," Bucky said reverently, eyes wide. 

"Are you gonna say that tomorrow when we go round the table?" Steve teased with a laugh. 

"Ew, no, he'd be unbearable. The thing I'm most thankful for is you."

"Ditto" Steve reflected Bucky's own soft smile back at him as the brunet pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Bucky's turkey mishap was based on personal experience, but I'm also not saying it wasn't....
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
